The invention is related to a device for holding a fishing rod which can be inserted into the ground along the shoreline.
Various prior art fishing rod supports have utilized bent metal wire which include a rod holding portion and depending wire prongs for inserting into the ground. Certain of these wire-type devices also include twin-looped wire sections for supporting the reel as well as the rod.
Typically fishing rod holders of this kind have provided curved wire portions which are configured to provide a bale-like loop for holding the end of the rod, and forwardly thereof, a second curved portion for holding the rod at a point therealong adjacent the reel. Thus, the spacing between the two holding means is fixed and unadjustable.
Some other prior art holders have an upper alarm system in conjunction with the rod holder for making a noise when the rod is moved by a biting fish. These kinds of devices generally provide a depending pole-like member for insertion into the ground, or provide vise-like appurtenances for attachment to the side of a boat, bridge railing, tackle box, etc.
A few previous rod holders have included a sheet metal section with a groove cut at the top of the member which receives a portion of the fishing rod. A bale has been pivotally affixed to these sheet metal type devices rearwardly of the slot for engagement over the rod handle generally near its end. This type of holder limits the movement of the bale to rotation about the pivotal connection.
Some known rod holders of the wire-type have provided a pivoting ground support section which folds onto a bent wire rod-holding portion for storage. However, with these devices, the ground support is simply a single earth-penetrating section which can be quite unstable and may require that the section be driven deeply into the ground to assure a firm foundation.
A problem with so-called collapsible wire-type devices is that the upper rod holding sections do not cooperate with the folding ground support to offer a flattened, easily stored device.
Rod holders having fish-strike alarm systems are inherently not collapsible for storage, particulary those of the battery-operated variety, and are usually more elaborately designed than required for the task at hand.
The bales of certain holding devices, which can be mounted to tackle boxes, generally are foldable against a sheet metal member, but these devices are unsuited for ground insertion and do not provide any ground bracing even if tried for such use.
A common problem with previously known rod supports is that the adjustability of the rod retaining members is limited. It would be highly desirable to provide a sturdy, elongate member which movably retains a rod support member relative to an upper rod-receiving notch formed on the elongate member. Thereby, a variety of inclinations for a fishing rod can be obtained as might be needed by the individual. Additionally, fishing rods and reels of various sizes should also be supportable by such a device.
Prior art devices which provide for insertion into the ground have failed to offer adequate bracing for the device. It would be advantageous to provide a cooperative ground brace in conjunction with a penetrable member whereby a solid two point stance can be attained. This feature would be additionally beneficial if the ground brace were movable relative to the ground insertion member so that a fishing rod could be held in a variety of inclinations relative to a fishing site.
It would also be desirable for the fishing rod holder to be collapsible to a generally flat condition for storage. Thus, it would be preferred to arrange both an adjustable fishing rod support member and an adjustable ground brace member to be pivotably associated with an elongate stake member, whereby the device may be quickly collapsed to a relatively flattened condition.
It would also be advantageous to provide a mechanical noisemaker which is foldably cooperative with the stake member. Moreover, the mechanical noisemaker would be of great benefit if it were adjustable for use with differently sized fishing rods and capable of use for the numberous dispositions in which the fishing rod might be held.
It would be a significant achievement to provide a rod holder which satisfies all these goals and is also lightweight, sturdy, and does not need to be disassembled to attain the collapsed storable arrangement. It would be concomitantly helpful to utilize strong bent metal rods for both the rod support and ground brace members that are adjustably cooperative with an elongate stake member, and which cannot be inadvertently disengaged from the member.
The present invention solves these problems found in the prior art and provides a great improvement for ground-insertable fishing rod holders.
In brief summary, the invention may be described as comprising an elongate stake member having a ground insertable portion at one end and, at the opposite upper end, a notch which opens upwardly for receiving a fishing rod. The stake member further includes first and second retaining or engagement means for movably and adjustably retaining a fishing rod support member and ground brace member. The support and ground brace members comprise sturdy bent metal rod sections. The rod support member is retained by one of the engagement means whereby to be adjustable relative to the upwardly open notch. The rod support member includes a bale-type looped end and two extending arms which are slidable through the elongate stake member at said engagement means. The extending arms have pivoting free ends whereby to render the support member collapsible against one side of the stake member. The ground brace member is bent into a generally U-shape and has a bottom ground-contacting foot section between two legs extending upwardly therefrom and pivotally engaged at the other engagement means. The ground brace member is pivotable to be collapsed against the opposite side of the stake member for storage. A mechanical noisemaker is optionally provided which is releasably held at the upper portion of the stake member at a location whereby to be releasably engaged along a supported fishing rod. The disclosed fishing rod holder is a significant advancement in the art and provides very stable support for various terrain. Additionally, a supported fishing rod may be oriented in numerous positions, and the device is capable of holding a variety of different kinds of fishing rods and reels.